Hit
by xninafun
Summary: What if Stephen Huntley had a dark side no one knew about. It's the morning after 3x07 and Donna confronts Stephen to get a confession from him. What happens next? *Warning! Contains violence!*
1. Chapter 1

The next morning after the big reveal Stephen Huntley is entering his passcode into his laptop, the computer shows that he's denied access. Stephen reaches for the phone to call for assistance when Donna appears from a corner in the office.

"It's not going to work. I cut it off to get your attention." Donna takes a step forward and when the light of the room hits her face, her eyes display disappointment and hurt.

"Well, you have it." Stephen responses, he is a bit confused to what Donna is up to.

"Good, cause I just have one question for you. How can you live with yourself?" By the time Donna has finished her sentence she is stood in front of the desk he is seated at.

The corners of Stephen's eyes wrinkle and his mouth forms a straight line, "What?".

"You know what, I don't have questions for you, I just came in here to let you know you make me sick." Donna is done looking at his face and wants to leave the room as fast as possible, but she still has to tell him. "Obviously I hurt you Donna and I never meant to do that." Of course he'd think this is some petty way to get to him and he'd try to console her, but she wasn't having it.

"Oh you didn't hurt me. You just made me someone who slept with a murderer." The words in her mouth feel filthy and she spits them out with disgust, mirroring her eyes perfectly.

Something seems to click in Stephen's head and he gets up slowly. Donna feels a cloud of unfamiliar fear go through her body as he slowly comes closer to her.

"Murderer, I don't know what you think you know, but those people that were killed were terrorists." By now he is directly in front of her which only feeds her fear more as he speaks the words in a menacing dark tone.

"They were people, who lived on top of something that you wanted." Donna is getting angry, how dare he stand there and try to condone his actions.

"People who have guns, murderers, Donna. They deserved everything they got." She sees Stephen straightening his back and hover over her slightly, "Now if you're so invested by how business is done, I suggest that you return all of your designer clothes that you look so ravishing in, because they're paid for by the dirty work this firm does." As soon as he speaks the words she feels her skin crawl, she never thought she could feel dirtier than in that moment. "We don't kill people." Her response is immediate.

She sees a hint of a smile on his face and already fears the words before they even leave his mouth, "You mean the chemical companies that Harvey represents, or the car companies that he defends and how about insurance providers who's claims he helps deny." She is wrong she could feel dirtier, but not by Harvey or the firm, but because she didn't know. She didn't know this man she slept with for weeks, she didn't know him at all.

"Don't bring him into this!" Donna wants to scream, at both herself and him. The realisation that Harvey was right hits her like a force field, knowing that he'd unknowingly had her back from the beginning gave her a sudden wave of strength and with that she delivers the news.

"You know what, I've had enough of this." With a sense of empowerment she continues, "I didn't really cut off your shit to get your attention, I cut it off because you don't need it anymore."

She sees Stephen's eyes turn a darker shade and even tough she knows it's not a good sign she still continues, "You're fired." Donna feels the tension of the words leave her body but she can't relax as the tension is replaced with utter fear as a dark sinister smile graces his face.

"Darby would never allow that." That's what she thought he would say, maybe she does know him a little bit. "Edward Darby signed your pink slip an hour ago." Donna should feel relieved, she really should but all she can see are his eyes promising her of something dark. She needs to get out of the room, now.

Her worst fears are confirmed when he suddenly grabs her neck and harshly turns her around.

She feels like she is flying through the office when suddenly her back and head hit a wall behind her, she feels her vision fade black when a second later he is suddenly in front of her.

"Now Donna, let's not leave that quickly. How about we finish where we left of last time?" She is wrong, she doesn't know this man in front of her at all. When she feels his lips on her neck, licking and sucking, she wants the ground to swallow her whole. The moment she pushes him off of her she realises she just pissed him off a thousand times more. She feels a hand closing around her neck and sees his fist nearing her face, she prepares herself for the pain that is about to greet her. A second later she feels her cheekbone throbbing immensely. Please no, is all she can think as she feels a fist pummel into her liver.

Outside of the office Rachel Zane watches in horror as she sees Donna's lover beat her into a pulp. All she can think of doing is alerting the one person she knows would never hurt Donna in this way. Taking of in a sprint she reaches the office of Harvey Specter, she bustles through the door and goes straight to his desk. "Harvey! You need to come right now! Stephen is hitting Donna!" She sees a small frown crossing Harvey's face, "You mean hitting on Donna?"

That is when she realises that her boss thinks she ran in here to tell him that his secretary and the British hottie are flirting. She feels her whole body shake, they need to hurry, who knows what that freak is doing to Donna right now, "NO! Harvey! No! He is hitting her! He is beating her!" She knows that he understood this time because his eyes have grown twice the size they were before.

He stands up abruptly almost breaking the glass with his chair, "Where!" Is all he shouts out, but she sees the emotions running across his face. She turns around and runs out of the room, hoping that he follows. She looks behind her quickly to see that he is. When she reaches the room she notes with horror that there is blood running down Donna's face. Both her and Harvey burst in the room and she sees Harvey's hand take hold of Stephen's neck pulling him away from Donna.

She catches Donna in her arms before she can hit the ground and slowly pulls her to the nearby couch. By now a few people have rushed in the office and have taken Stephen out, putting him in a hold on the ground. Harvey lets go of the bastard and quickly runs to Rachel and Donna, in what seems like one giant leap. "Harvey, she's not opening her eyes!" He hears Rachel and it only adds to his growing concern.

The moment he crossed the corner with Rachel and he saw Donna against the wall with blood running down her face he felt his entire world spin. He had to be reasonable at this moment, even if he was as vulnerable as ever, he had to get rid of the threat first.

When after a few moments, a few people came running in and took over for him he could finally focus all his thoughts on Donna, forgetting completely what utter terror that would remind him of. Finally reaching both girls, he feels his world spin once more when he notices that she has her eyes closed. He hears Rachel confirm it and he feels the tears leave his eyes realising that this isn't his worst nightmare. He immediately puts his fingers on her neck to check for a pulse.

He feels a hint of relief enter his body knowing that she is still alive, "Donna. Donna. Come on open your eyes for me!" His voice is soft but firm, he needs her to open her eyes so he can help her, he feels so helpless. He quickly looks at Rachel and tells her to call an ambulance, what she responses with both angers and worries him a lot more, "You need to support her neck, I think something is wrong with it." Where does Stephen get off thinking he could lay a finger on Donna in this way?

He slips his hand under Donna's neck supporting her head and replaces Rachel's hand, he notices her step away and call 9-1-1. All he can think, hear or see is Donna. He wants to vomit when he thinks of the situation, how could anyone hurt this beautiful woman is beyond him.

A storm of emotions hit his body when he notices Donna blinking her eyes, a second later her beautiful eyes meet his and for a short second he feels relief. His relief is quickly blown away when she starts to speak, his heart breaks when he hears her voice, it's barely a whisper "Harvey… Stephen didn't… confess…" Tears turn into sobs when he hears her choice of words, he cant believe she went to see him to get a confession. "Shh… It's okay, you did good… You are safe now." He moves his free hand so it's slowly stroking her cheek but immediately moves it away when he watches her face turn white letting out a whimper. Worried lines are permanently edged into his face as he speaks slowly to her, "Donna, I need you to tell me where you are hurting… Can you do that for me?" He hears a very soft yes and he lets out a small sigh of relief, maybe he'll be able to help her now. He puts his face closer to hers and listens to the softest voice ever, "My cheekbone… It's broken… My neck… I… I can't feel it… He punched me… in the stomach… thrice … I… I… after that I passed out… I had no air… I'm sorry Harvey." This time he really does feel his world spin, he reaches over her and vomits all over the floor. After a second he comes back up and feels a soft hand touch his cheek. "Do not ever apologise for this again! You are not to blame here, and don't ever think so. Tell me more about your neck, okay." He needs her to know that none of this is her fault.

Suddenly he hears yelling but he isn't really bothered to help, as long as Donna is safe it doesn't really matter. He hears Rachel tell someone that Stephen hurt Donna when suddenly Jessica is at his side. "Oh my god! What the hell happened?!" Although he is quite pissed that she interrupted him finally being able to help, he knows that she means no harm so he lets it go.

"Donna went to Stephen to get him to confess, something probably triggered him and he beat her. Rachel stormed into my office and I took him down while she went for Donna." He explains to Jessica, hoping that it would be enough so he could tend to Donna. Expecting Jessica to reply he is caught off guard when he hears Donna's soft voice, "I don't remember that…" He doesn't really want to say it, knowing it will worry not only both woman but also himself. He offers a gentle smile before delivering the blow, "You were unconscious when we came in the room." He sees Donna's eyes water and he can't help but let out another sob. "Don't ever scare me like that again! I don't want to imagine ever again a world where you're not in it, okay." He feels Donna's hand on his face again this time softly grazing his skin. "I need you to talk to me about your neck. Do you remember anything I should know?" As he softly reminds Donna of his previous question he sees Jessica look at both of them with wide eyes of concern. Jessica can't help but notice that Donna's hand, the one that isn't on his face is searching for his. When their hands touch and she sees a hint of a smile on both of their faces she can't help but wonder if there is more going on between them then both of them admit.

"I… He wanted to… He tried to… So I pushed him off… Then he got really mad… He grabbed my neck… and then slammed me into the wall… That was when he started… punching my face…"

Although he is happy he now knows a bit of what happened so he can help, he can't remove the imagines that have formed in his head.

Rachel joins their side again this time with Mike next to her, "I've called 9-1-1 and I've arranged that they pick her up with the helicopter so they can help her faster, they'll be here in the next few minutes." He should buy this girl her own helicopter, what a genius! "Thank you Rachel, for everything." he replies with a thankful smile. It isn't until the boy speaks up that he notices Mike, "Hey Donna, how are you holding up?" This is the gentlest Harvey has ever heard Mike speak and it tears him apart that one guy's actions can have such an impact on everyone.

"Well… I've been better… but… I'll be okay…" Mike not really knowing what state Donna is in, is quite shocked to hear her soft and barely-there voice. "What is wrong with her voice?" Tactless Mike, is all Harvey can think. "She has most likely broken her cheekbone and supraorbital ridge. Which makes it a miracle that she can even speak at all." Even if Mike is tactless, he still deserves an answer.

His swears he feels his heart stop beating when Donna suddenly starts crying, "What's wrong? Tell me what I can do." He takes their intertwined hands and places them against his chest. "Harvey… my stomach… it's hurting really bad!" He immediately fears the worst and takes action, "Jessica, Rachel, unbutton her blouse!" He lifts himself up a little so they can reach her better, but in doing this he's somehow placed himself directly over Donna and he looks down at her. He notices that she tries to give him a smile but fails, only adding to his growing concern. A second later he hears multiple gasps surround him, he moves back to his previous position and looks at the source of shock. There located in the middle of Donna's right side is a ginormous purple bruise. He looks at Donna and sees the confusion in her eyes, having had enough he shouts to who ever has the answer, "Where the hell are those paramedics!" Next to him Mike and Rachel get up and run off to wherever they think the paramedics might be.

To her it feels like hours but suddenly the room is filled with paramedics and police officers, they quickly run over to where she is located. "Sir, can you give me a quick run-down?" she hears them ask Harvey. She feels him shift ever so slightly, that is when she realises that he has a hand placed under her neck. As if it's a big milestone, she squeezes Harvey's hand making him look at her.

"Harvey! I can feel my neck again! I can feel your hand!" Although her voice is still very soft, she feels a lot more confident about her recovery. Gazing straight into her favourite eyes she feels a small smile creeping onto her face. The look on his face is priceless, he looks like wants to kiss her, but she knows he won't, not when she can't kiss him back. She really shouldn't be this annoyed when the paramedic interrupts their moment but she really is. "Yes, when we got to her she was unconscious, I don't know for how long she already had been, but for at least 5 minutes.

She got slammed into a wall by her neck and punched multiple times on both her face and stomach. Her cheekbone is probably broken and her supraorbital ridge might be too. Her stomach is completely bruised and it's causing her pain. She also couldn't feel her neck for a good 15 minutes. That is all I can tell you right now." This is probably one of the weirdest times to be proud of someone, but right now she is so irrevocably proud of the man in front of her.

"Very well! That we can work with, good job sir! Miss. Paulson, my name is Robert. I have a few questions for you, if that's all right? Do you know what happened when you lost consciousness?"

She really doesn't want to think of it again, but she needs to so these men can help her, also she cant't help but notice the hopeful look on Harvey's face. "Uhm… he was punching me in the stomach… but he was gripping my neck… it was like he was trying to break my windpipe…"

She feels Harvey's hand grip hers a bit tighter, even more so when the paramedic asked the next question. "We are going to put your neck in a brace right now Miss Paulson, try to not to move your head or neck." What she had only intended to be a small joke to lighten the mood, had suddenly turned into a cause for panic, "I couldn't move it if I tried… So don't worry." Instantly she feels every nearby eye on her, but the only ones she sees are Harvey's and Robert's the latter's worry being a lot more concealed. "Miss Paulson, when you got slammed into the wall… Was the hand covering your throat or your neck?" She feels like she opened a giant can of medical worms, but she still replies, "Uhm… my throat… why?" She doesn't get a reply as Robert suddenly shouts to his partner, "Mick, I need that cervical collar NOW!" In the next couple of seconds everything starts moving around her, Harvey's hand on her neck leaves her skin only to immediately be replaced with the brace. She grips Harvey's hand and searches for his eyes, when she finally finds them she is disappointed that they are not aimed at her but at the paramedics. She sees their lips move and tries to make sense of what is being said, she hears one of the paramedics say, "Abdominal contusion, harm score 3 might be 4." She has a bad feeling about it, but before she can really think about it, she feels herself being lifted. A second later she is placed on a hard surface and she feels

Harvey let go of her hand. A strap is placed over her head, hips and ankles, she feels stuck like she is in some sort of prison. "Okay. Miss Paulson we are going to the helicopter now, I think Harvey here would kill me if I didn't take him with us, so anyone else you necessarily need with you in the helicopter?" She is delighted to see that Mick isn't wrong and thinks about who else she wants with her. "Rachel and Mike." She sees Mick frown a bit before he replies, "I'm sorry Miss. Paulson but we only have room for one more." From somewhere in the room she hears Rachel reply, "It's okay Donna, you go with Harvey and we will meet you at the hospital." She doesn't know how Rachel even heard what she said, but it didn't really matter, all she wanted was to get to the hospital so she could recover and then go home and have a nice long bath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Here is part two! I'm currently working on part three, which will be posted a lot quicker than this one! I'm not quite sure for how long this story will go on, just let me know what you think!**

Donna felt herself being rolled out of the room, she felt the eyes of every colleague burning on her skin, she can't imagine how she must look. A strong warm hand grasped hers tightly and she instantly felt safe. All of the sudden she felt as if her insides were trying to crawl out of her body and began heaving her secured chest against it's restrictions. She heard Harvey shout out to Mick and Robert and she felt the stretcher come to a stop. Robert ran to her side and shouted loudly, "Grab that bin Harvey!" she let go of his hand and tried to relax as much as possible. Donna felt substance that tastes like boiling toxic shoot up her throat and before she could acknowledge any movement she felt her entire body, still tightly strapped to her stretcher, being turned around so that she was facing the ground. The hot liquid sprawled out of her mouth and her entire body ached with pain, opening her eyes again she saw that the substance that she just puked out was actually blood.

Harvey watched with horror as Donna suddenly started heaving, fearing something was seriously wrong he quickly shouted to the paramedics, "Guys! Something is wrong!".

When he both paramedics turned around to look at Donna and their faces immediately changed drastically, Harvey's fears were confirmed and when Robert who was suddenly next him shouted, "Grab that bin Harvey!" his fears only grew. After he placed the bin where Mick pointed, he stood by as he saw Mick and Robert remove Donna's slab from the stretcher and turn her upside down. "What are you guys doing? What is wrong with her?!" He was both very confused and angry, confused because he had no idea what was wrong with Donna and angry because this magnificent woman doesn't deserve any of this.

Looking around him he saw everyone staring at the predicament currently happening and he felt a bit mad, Donna always had everyone's attention but she wouldn't want to be seen in this way. His train of thoughts comes to a screech when Donna starts vomiting, the second he recognizes the substance as blood, worst-case scenarios fly through his head and for a second he let's the worst one in; Donna dying. The thought alone makes his knees buckle and he feels his knees hit the ground. "No! Donna no!" whispered words flow out of his mouth without him realising, "Please, don't leave me." He suddenly jolts on his feet and runs to Donna. When he reaches the slab he immediately ducks under it and takes Donna's face in his hands and acknowledges with great concern that her eyes are closed, "Stay with me Donna! Don't you dare die on me!"

His voice seems to calm her down and slowly the blood flow stops, Donna is placed back onto her stretcher and Harvey immediately stands next to her, "Come on, open those beautiful eyes of yours!" He doesn't get a reply and he is suddenly pushed away by Robert. He can't imagine what everyone must be thinking, the stoic and cold Harvey Specter completely losing his cool. "Is she dead?" Surprisingly his voice is very even but the utter fear it's laced with can be understood by everyone. Mick speaks up and regards him with a careful look, "Mate, I know it's hard when it's someone you love, but you need to calm down." Even though he's thankful Mick tries to help him, it does not lessen any of his worries nor does it calm him down, he feels his entire body start shaking and asks again, "Is she still alive?" A loud gasp fills the room and though it's not who he thought would answer him, he is very happy to say that it's Donna. He instantly joins her side and places his head directly above hers, not wanting to place his forehead on hers due to her injuries. "I thought I told you to not scare me again." His voice is very soft and laced with concern. With his free hand he softly strokes her face, the side that is not broken, and gazes at her with concern and love. "I couldn't help myself." Her voice is raw and barely-there but he still understands her. "Yeah, I saw that, you gave quite the show back there."

They arrive at the elevators and Mick and Robert wheel Donna inside, "I'm going to call your parents okay." He gives Donna's hand a small rub and nods to the paramedics.

He grabs his phone out of his pocket and unlocks it, scrolling through his contacts he searches for the number. Finally finding it he dials the number and waits for someone to pick up. When he hears Donna's father's voice he suddenly feels nervous, he is going to tell a man that someone beat his daughter and he was too late to stop it, finally finding the courage to speak up he answers, "Hello Mr. Paulson, this is Harvey Specter. I have to tell you something…" His voice is shaky and anxious and he knows that her father knows it because of how he responds, "Harvey, what's wrong? If she's hurt in anyway, tell me right now." Harvey hears the man's voice tremble, matching his own.

"She is. We recently discovered that one of the partners from London, ordered a kill on multiple people and framed one of our clients for it. Donna went to him to get a confession and…." His voice gives out as he tries to explain what happened, this of course worries her father only more and he replies anxiously, "And what Harvey?! Is she okay?!" he can't imagine how he must be feeling. "He hit her. Multiple times. She is not okay, but we are taking her to the New York–Presbyterian Hospital right now and she'll be taken care off, I'm going to make sure of that. I will text you my banking information and you bill all your travel expenses to my account. I'll have my driver pick you up from the airport, I'll text you his number and you can give him a call concerning what time he needs to pick you up.

Oh and book a direct flight it will save you a lot of time." Harvey doesn't know where he suddenly found the confidence to deliver the hard news. By now they have reached the helicopter and he steps inside, "I'm glad she has you with her, Harvey." When he hears her father's reply he feels the tears leave his eyes. "I just wish I had been with her sooner, maybe this wouldn't have happened."

A small touch on his hip diverts his attention from the current conversation, when he looks down to see what distracted him he sees gentle fingers softly touching his side trying to get his attention. For a moment all he can see is black before his eyes, and he lets out shaky breaths when he realizes that the feeling of absolute terror he experienced this morning isn't unjustified and he now sees that he felt that way because even the thought of not having Donna in his life would lead to the end of his own. The darkness before his eyes leaves and his eyes lock on Donna's, it's then that he recognises the emotion he always feels when he looks at her, love, reflecting in her eyes. A sudden loud voice startles him and he notes that it is the voice of the pilot, "Sir, you are going to have to hang up now." He nods quickly to the pilot and directs his attention back to the phone call.

"Mr. Paulson, I'm going to have to let you go now. I will text you the info as soon as possible." He sits down next to Donna and immediately grabs her hand and holds it over his heart, pressing her now steady pulse against his rapidly beating one. "All right, take care of yourself too Harvey. We wouldn't want you to suffer any heart trauma now, wouldn't we?" He lets out a small laugh at that, "I'll try, my heart is kind of used to all of the action it gets from Donna, though this one exceeds it all." This time it's her father that lets out a laugh. "I'll see you soon Harvey!" "Yes, see you soon." With that he hangs up and reconnects his eyes to the beautiful eyes staring at him. A shudder passes through Harvey's body and feeling a sudden decisiveness in his emotions, he lifts the hand still resting on his heart to his lips and places soft kisses on it. Donna's heart monitor spikes up and from the corner of his eye he sees Mick and Robert turn around sharply, when they acknowledge what is going on, the biggest smiles he's ever seen form on their faces.

"Harvey, what did my dad say?" He's glad to hear that even if it's still very soft, her voice is getting stronger. "It was mostly me, that did the talking." Even in her current state she shoots him a strong look that says 'that is not what I mean and you know it',

"All right. He basically told me to not go off the deep end and to make sure you don't give me a heart attack." Her eyes display the confusion that she can't form on her face, due to breaking her supraorbital ridge. "You said your heart is used to all the action it gets from me, what did you mean by that?" He smiles at that, she's right where he wants her,

"I thought you were supposed to know everything? Because then you would know that I love you Donna." A big smile graces her face and he knows it must hurt to move her face like that, but at that moment neither of them cares. "Well, sometimes it's better to hear it." His eyes twinkle and before he can stop it the words leave his mouth, "It's too bad your immobilised, we could've had the hottest make out session of the century right now." Her smile swifts into a grin and ever so in tune his face mirrors hers, "Well, let's just hope that my face heals quickly, because I'm going to rock your world." This time when Mick and Robert look back it's not because of distress, but at the sound of a bellowed laugh, "Oh I know you will! It's hard to forget something like that." "Glad to hear that you remember that." Harvey grabs her hand again and places his lips on it again, giving a little lick and nip before placing a kiss each time, "Harvey, stop." He looks up in surprise, surely she must be kidding. When he looks at her face he notices her eyes have darkened and she is staring at him with a lustful look, the look in her eyes has him shifting in his seat and adjusting his pants. "Maybe it's a good thing I can't jump your bones, we'd be giving Mick and Robert quite the show." Harvey bursts out laughing at that, this woman is amazing.


	3. Chapter 3

It's moments later when they arrive at the helipad of the hospital, Harvey stands up and lets Mick and Robert wheel Donna out. When he himself steps out he takes note of all the doctors waiting outside. He feels Mick grab his shoulder, "Hey mate, they are going to take good care of her now, but unfortunately you will have to wait in the waiting room now." "Yes I understand, just tell me, what is going to happen to her?" He feels the man who's about his own age tense slightly, "Well, they're probably going to check for internal bleeding and damages to her organs due to the contusion rate and her neck will receive the proper treatment of course." He nods slowly, Harvey is glad that Donna will get help now, he remembers feeling so helpless back at the firm and doesn't ever want to feel like that again. He follows Mick downstairs and thanks him and Robert for everything.

Harvey has been sitting in the waiting room impatiently tapping his foot for an hour when Mike, Rachel, Jessica and Louis run inside. "Harvey, what did they tell you? Is she going to be okay?!" The distress on Mike's face is clear for anyone looking and Harvey grabs the boy by both his arms and pulls him into a hug. He hears the boy let out a surprised gasp when he's suddenly in a tight embrace by his 'brother'. It's that moment Harvey feels the world fall down around him, all of the emotions he has tried to hide from Donna for the last hour come rushing forward and he feels the sobs leave his body and he pulls Mike closer. "They haven't told me much yet. Mentally she seems to be doing okay, but physically…". "Harvey, a doctor is coming over." Harvey removes himself from the embrace and straightens up. "Mr. Specter, my name is Dr. Smith." the woman in front of him protrudes her hand to shake his. "You are listed as Ms. Paulson's emergency contact, so I'm obliged to report any updates on her care to you when her family isn't present. Your father-in-law has called the hospital permitting us to do so." From the corner of his eye he sees Louis give him a strange look, "Yes, they should get here in a few hours. How is she doing? Has anything happened?". He can't help but notice the pitiful look the woman gives him and immediately fears the worst. "We were able to identify all of her injuries and have set up a care plan for your wife. If you will follow me, we can speak in a private room." "Can we all come?" Harvey halts in his step as he hears Louis' voice. "Immediate family only, please." "They are family." This time he feels four heads turning at him. "In what relation? Your father-in-law only mentioned a son-in-law?" Dr. Smith immediately asks. "Mike is my brother and Rachel is his wife. Jessica and Louis are our friends but Donna would want them there. Can they please come too?" Harvey sees Dr. Smith look at all of them suspiciously but eventually relaxes her face. "All right, but be quiet about it." He feels himself let out a small smile and feels Mike pat him on his back.

They enter a small room and sit down on the couches. "Okay, so we have assessed all of her injuries and come to certain conclusions." Dr. Smith sees five faces looking impatiently at her and continues her line of questioning, "First, I have been informed that her injuries are due to assault, how did that come about?" Throwing a curious glance at Harvey, Dr. Smith can only hope that he wasn't the cause of her injuries, he seems like a loving husband. "We work at a law firm and we recently discovered that one of our colleagues ordered multiple killings. Donna, always wanting to help, went to him and tried to get him to confess, he didn't react well." Rachel replies and looks at the rest of the group slowly.

"I have spoken to the paramedics and they briefed me on the medical state on arrival. As they already suspected she has suffered major trauma to her neck. Three of seven of her vertebrae are fractured. Her cheekbone is broken and the supraorbital ridge is partly shattered. Due to the extensive rate of her contusion we were concerned about possible internal bleeding, luckily we weren't able to find any." Dr. Smith has learned that especially with lawyers they want to be given the news straight up without beating around the bush.

Harvey feels both relieved and scared oddly enough, he is relieved because now that they know what is wrong they can help her, but he is also scared because it has just been confirmed that Donna is seriously injured. "What are you going to do now? Operations? What is expected for recovery time?" Again Harvey sees Dr. Smith look at him with pity.

"Her cheekbone and supraorbital ridge require surgery and after that an expected recovery time of 6-8 weeks. In those 8 weeks she will also undergo traction and wear a halo brace for her neck, after that she will wear a cervical collar. We are very cautious about her neck, as any wrong doing could immobilise her entire body. She won't be moved at all for the first few weeks for the risk of hitting a nerve. Her contusion recovery could take up to a year if complications arise." Harvey feels his world crumble, Donna will go through pure torture. Dr. Smith sees the look on Harvey's face and tries to reassure the distraught man, "Fortunately for Donna, she won't be in a lot of pain the first few weeks because she has no feeling in her neck. It's when her bones start healing when she'll be in pain because the bones will go back to their original place and that she will feel. After that her neck will start to heal like any broken bone and she'll have to wear a cervical collar for a bit longer but she will be able to move the rest of her body with that. I think it's pretty clear that she will not be moving much for the next few months, but just to remind you, no physical activities until she's cleared completely." Harvey feels himself blush a bit and when he looks at Dr. Smith he can tell that she at least slightly intended to shame him.

"Can I…" He really doesn't want to ask the following question in front of everyone else, but he really wants to know. "Can I kiss her?" He sees a small smile form on the woman's face. "As long as you are careful of her facial injuries and she doesn't harm her neck or throat in the process, I don't see why not. I recommend you to be cautious about the subject though, her entire upper body is restricted in a brace, so she might not feel up to it." The moment he asked Dr. Smith his question he saw four heads turn to look at him, this exactly the reason why he didn't want to ask the question in the first place. "When can we see her?" Mike may be tactless sometimes but he always has his back. "Not yet, she is still in surgery right now." Although Harvey feels bummed, he knows that the doctors are doing everything they can.


End file.
